gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Radurja
Radurja is a church founded by Mosi Nia-Rohana II in the fourth century. Beliefs United Theology One of the primary tenants of Radurja is the belief that all gods are facets of a single great entity. Asili Mkuu, or the Great Ancestor as he is known in the common tongue, is the first being and beyond that is the very fabric the universe is made of. So they believe that all gods, whether they be good, bad, or otherwise, are constituent parts of a universal whole. Reincarnation Because all things are part of Asili Mkuu and he is immortal, so too are all things. Radurja preaches a cyclical nature of birth, death, and rebirth, though it can be chaotic at times and what a person is reborn as can never be guaranteed. Importance of Knowledge The vision that came to Shahidi Mkuu Mosi II told of the cycle of rebirth and that wisdom gained in one life could pass to the next. This collected wisdom is the key to bettering oneself and the lives of others. Structure 'The Watafiti'(singular: Mtafiti) Any person who wishes may join the church simply by going to a monastery and professing a desire to do so. These people leave the trappings of their previous life behind and are known as watafiti, or seekers. A mtafiti's primary job is to learn. There are no restrictions or taboos on this; all subjects are open though some garner more attention. Other duties include the basic maintenance needed to run the church such as cooking, cleaning, gardening, and tending to the needs of the faithful. It is also not uncommon for watafiti to leave the monastery to quest for new knowledge. Large portions of the Radurjic Codex are comprised of the letters sent back by these traveling watafiti. 'The Mashahidi'(singular: Shahidi) When a mtafiti feels ready they are allowed to complete the osuro ritual. The ritual consists of a week of solitary meditation, subsisting on water and osuro. During this time the seeker will have visions, and gain their first glimpse of the Anga Lingine. After the completion of the ritual they are granted the rank of Shahidi. Their primary duty is still to learn, but also to teach. Other duties include running the monasteries, ensuring that the watafiti are taken care of, and are allowed to train as Mahakimu(judges). 'The Chuo wa Mashahidi' The Chuo wa Mashahidi, or College of Mashahidi, is comprised of the elder mashahidi, who have reached a point of self understanding allowing them to complete the second stage osuro ritual. This ritual requires one to fully enter the Anga Lingine, and then reenter their body. When properly completed the shahidi then has perception of both worlds at all times. Their eyes become solid white, as did Mosi's before them. Great wisdom is expected of those who are able to attain this rank, and they have many responsibilities. First and foremost they run the Church as a whole. They decide funding and future goals for the Church, while also being charged with keeping the other two branches of the Triumvirate federal government honest. The Holy Radurjic Army 'The Wapanagi-Watafiti'(singular: Mpanagi-Mtafiti) The Wapanagi-Watafiti make up the base of the Church's forces. They wear lightweight orange robes, a uniform that marks them distinctly from other Triumvirate forces. They are primarily tasked as a police force, ensuring the safety of citizens. Outside of combat duties their roles is roughly identical to that of other watafiit. 'The Wapanagi-Mashahidi'(singular: Mpanagi-Shahidi) Wapanagi-watafiti progress to wapanagi-mashahidi via the osuro ritual, just like their civilian counterparts. Their duties include the standard things expected of military officers. Also it is not uncommon for Wapanagi-Mashahidi to choose to wield hai vyuma in lieu of more traditional weapons. Like their civilian counterparts, wapanagi-mashahidi can complete the second osuro ritual, and join the Chuo wa Mashahidi. Location Rajurda has spread throughout the central continent, taking hold in the Empire of Dawn and Triumvirate primarily. Its holy orders have lagged behind this, but in the year 478, reached the coast of Raaneka, signaling its newer eastward expansion. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=16942503&postcount=1 http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18267653&postcount=14 Category:Organised Religions